


unheard

by orphan_account



Series: dreaming a nightmare [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tell me, Atsumu. Am I just someone you want to parade in front of everyone's eyes just so you can prove that you're not some 'stuck up asshole who'll never have a boyfriend because he's too high maintenance'?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: dreaming a nightmare [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	unheard

**Author's Note:**

> idk what's with me and break up talks lol wrote this on a whim :D

_ From the moment I heard your defeated voice, I knew I already lost you. _

* * *

"Atsumu."

"..."

"Don't make this harder for the both of us. You know it's inevitable with the way we've been acting towards each other lately."

"..."

"Fine. If you won't speak up, I'll leave."

"No. Kiyoomi… please don't go."

_ Sigh _ . "See? This is exactly why we're not really working out. Whenever I'm starting to talk about our problems, you won't even bother speaking. And when I'm about to leave, you're going to stop me when all you do is waste my time?"  _ Another sigh. _ "Grow up, Atsumu. We're not highschoolers anymore. We're adults and I am hoping you're aware of that."

"I'm still thinking of what I'm going to say…"

"It's been more than a year and you're still thinking about what you're going to say? Just how much time do you need to sort out your thoughts, huh? Another fucking year?"

"Don't be like that, Omi. This is my first relationship so I really don't know what to do in this kind of situation. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"  _ Scoffs _ . "I don't think being new to relationships is an excuse to run away from your problems and to be  _ this _ insensitive, Atsumu. And you know that this is my first relationship as well, but did I try to look away from our conflicts? Did I dismiss the oh-so-obvious fact that we're already drifting away? Tell me, Atsumu. Am I just someone you want to parade in front of everyone's eyes just so you can prove that you're not some 'stuck up asshole who'll never have a boyfriend because he's too high maintenance'?"

"Why would you ever think of that? Kiyoomi I—"

"Because that's what I've been feeling all these fucking time, Atsumu! Whenever we're hanging out with your friends, you'll constantly boast about your 'lovelife' and you won't even acknowledge my presence as if I went there as your shadow."  _ A mocking laugh.  _ "You would purposely makeout with me whenever you know your brother is around without even asking me if I'm okay with it because let me tell you, I was so uncomfortable knowing that it's okay for you to have someone around during our intimate moments."

"..."

"Is it still a competition between the two of you? Because Osamu told me that you never had a talk about competing when it comes to relationships. So why are you doing this? Do you really love me? Or am I just a tool for you to use whenever you're bored? A bed warmer? Is it fun? Why don't you tell me about that instead of coming up with some excuse to save your sorry ass?"

"No it's not like that, Omi. Just please— I need some time to sort out my thoughts. Give me some time, please? I promise I'll tell you everything."

"Well, I don't have time, Atsumu. And I won't say sorry for all the things that I've said because I know I had to say it."  _ Smile _ . "I do hope that the next person you're going to be with won't be hurt as much as I did— or maybe they won't suffer at all. Have a good day Atsumu, so that atleast one of us would have one. Goodbye. See you when I see you."

"Kiyoomi wait—"

_ The door shuts close. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i actually love sakuatsu


End file.
